Beyond The Pale
by byunpies
Summary: Luhan sang Breaker yang hanya tahu bercinta tanpa kenal cinta, dipertemukan dengan Sehun, anak baik-baik yang sama sekali tidak mengenal kejahatan dunia. Takdir yang ternyata hanya menguji ketidaktahuan mereka akan bertahan hingga batas mana. [exo fic; m-preg; hanhun; kaihun; lubaek; chapters; bxb]
1. Prolog

Baekhyun telah mengetuk pintunya sejak beberapa menit yang lalu, namun tidak satupun tanda-tanda pintu hotel mewah tersebut akan terbuka. "Sial."

Dia mengetuk beberapa kali lagi dengan lebih keras dan pintu tersebut masih belum terbuka.

" _For godsake_ , Luhan! Ayolah!"

Pria dengan surai coklat itu telah akan menendang pintu berukir di depannya jika dalam beberapa menit ke depan masih tidak ada jawaban, namun untunglah sebelum ujung sepatunya mendarat di pintu tersebut kenopnya telah terbuka dari dalam.

" _Calm down_ , Baek." Satu sosok berdiri di depan Baekhyun, kusut dan awut-awutan, dengan celana dan kaos yang dipakai asal. "Kalau pintunya rusak, kau yang ganti rugi."

Baekhyun memasang tampang galak dengan berkacak pinggang, _eyeliner_ hitam tebal di mata manisnya yang sibuk menilai tampilan berantakan Luhan itupun menambah kesan garang. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Seharusnya kau sudah bersiap!"

"Bersiap untuk apa?" Luhan menyandar di pintu dengan malas dan Baekhyun tanpa kompromi lagi langsung menerobos ke dalam dengan masih memakai sepatunya.

"Jalang." Cetusnya kasar, melihat isi kamar yang berantakan dan tatapan seramnya jatuh menusuk satu sosok telanjang diatas tempat tidur yang sekarang sedang gelagapan. "Hei, cepat pakai pakaianmu. Dalam dua menit, kau sudah harus lenyap dari sini!"

Pelacur itu buru-buru berkemas dengan wajah merah padam menahan tangis.

"Hei, Baek, jangan galak begitu." Luhan menatap partner bercintanya beberapa waktu lalu yang melewati mereka dengan terburu-buru itu dengan miris. "Kasihan, kan… Lagipula aku hanya ingin sedikit bersenang-senang…"

Tidak dapat menahan amarahnya, Baekhyun menampar yang baru saja berbicara. "Dasar brengsek!" Didorongnya Luhan hingga terjatuh dan dilemparnya sepatu kets merahnya dengan ganas pada lelaki itu. "Aku tidak peduli dengan hormon sialanmu, tapi masih sempat-sempatnya juga kau disaat seperti ini, Luhan!"

Luhan hanya diam, tidak berusaha menahan sepasang sepatu yang berterbangan ke arahnya. Hanya suara nafas terengah Baekhyun yang terdengar, mereka tetap diam-diaman beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya sang pemilik sepatu mulai bergerak memunguti sepatunya kembali dengan cemberut.

Seperti tidak pernah ditampar dan dilempari, Luhan merayu Baekhyun yang memakai kembali sepatunya. "Oh, Baekki sayang, _come on_ ~ Jangan setega ini pada pacarmu."

Baekhyun menjawab dengan ketus, tidak berniat menatap lawan bicaranya. "Aku bukan pacarmu, bajingan."

"Tapi kau berlagak begitu seperti pacarku saja." Luhan mencoba memeluk si _eyeliner_ dan ditepis dengan kasar hingga dia jatuh terduduk lagi. "Ayolah, pacar, aku hanya bermain sekali ini saja. Tidak akan diulangi lagi, kok. Jangan jahat-jahat~ Ya?"

Baekhyun dengan jengah berbalik. Mata ber _eyeliner_ nya menatap Luhan, yang terduduk di lantai dan balik menatapnya dengan memelasnya yang terbaik, kemudian dia menghela nafas kasar. "Terserah kau, _dumbass_! Cepat ganti bajumu yang rapi. Lima menit lagi kita berangkat."

Luhan bersungut-sungut. "Dasar tukang perintah." Tapi mereka tetap berada di mobil Baekhyun tidak sampai lima menit setelah itu.

"Kenapa harus buru-buru begitu, sih?" Memprotes cara menyetir partnernya yang ugal-ugalan, Luhan mengeluh ketika lagi-lagi rambutnya berantakan karena guncangan mobil. "Kita, toh, bukannya akan menyambut pangeran atau sejenisnya."

"Kita harus ada di rumah setengah jam sebelum mereka sampai." Baekhyun menjawab ketus, dia terlalu fokus pada jalanan. "Akan ada rapat dadakan. Begitu kata Yifan. Ini demi kepentingan semuanya."

"Ah, kepentingan itu hanya berlaku untukmu dan topengmu yang manis kekanakan itu."

Baekhyun mendelik ganas. "Diam!"

Luhan tertawa. Dia membalikkan tubuhnya pada Baekhyun, yang atensinya penuh pada jalanan, lalu mencium ujung bibirnya sekilas—berusaha mengacaukan konsentrasi si mata ber _eyeliner_. "Lagipula aku tidak akan berpengaruh apa-apa disana."

Tangan Luhan telah menjalar kemana-mana. Menyentuh lembut kepala belakang Baekhyun, leher, punggung, dan ketika tangannya mulai turun kebawah, Baekhyun cepat-cepat menepisnya. Keningnya berkerut menahan emosi sekaligus berusaha tetap konsentrasi. "Rapat ini membutuhkanmu sebagai tokoh utama, kata Yifan. Kau pikir kenapa aku sampai menjemputmu—hentikan, Luhan!"

"Serius sekali." Luhan, yang masih sibuk mengganggu partnernya yang menyetir; kali ini dengan menggigit-gigit kecil leher yang lebih mungil, mengerling genit untuk perkataannya setelah itu. "Yah, mungkin kecuali kalau anak itu jatuh pada pesonaku, tentu aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain melayaninya—"

Mobil itu direm mendadak, membuat kedua penumpangnya nyaris terlempar menabrak kaca depan.

"Hei!" Luhan membelalak garang, antara terkejut dan marah. "Kenapa sih kau ini?!"

Namun dilihatnya Baekhyun balas melotot, _eyeliner_ di kelopak matanya membuatnya semakin kelihatan antagonis. "Jangan main-main, brengsek! Kau sudah tahu, kan, dia itu adik Jongin dan Jongin sudah seperti saudara kita—"

"Dan kudengar dia hanya adik angkat yang polos dan baik-baik." Luhan mengangkat alis, melihat reaksi Baekhyun semakin lama semakin ganas. "Ha, jangan tegang begitu, Baek. Aku tidak tertarik dengan bocah yang tidak berpengalaman—Lain lagi kalau disuruh melayani jalang ber _eyeliner_ yang satu ini."

Pandangan Baekhyun berubah tidak fokus.

Luhan menyeringai. Tangannya bergerak lagi, tidak ditepis kali ini.

"Nah, itu dia masalahnya." Dia mendorong Baekhyun hingga terjepit diantaranya dan pintu mobil untuk menjilat cuping telinganya, kemudian tergelak puas ketika mendapat balasan berupa gigitan menggoda di lehernya.

"Siapa yang menyangka, dibalik wajah manis yang polos ini, menyimpan sejuta kekasaran dan keliaran dibaliknya?~ _"_

* * *

"Sudah, kami sudah sampai bandara." Sehun menyelipkan ponselnya dan menjepitnya di antara telinga dengan bahu sementara kedua tangannya menjaga dua koper besar disamping kakinya yang bergerak-gerak gelisah—dari sudut matanya melihat setiap orang yang berlalu lalang selalu melirik padanya, bahkan beberapa berbisik sembari menatapnya, membuatnya gugup. Beberapa saat dia terdiam, mendengarkan suara lawan bicaranya di seberang telepon.

"Akan ada kerabat Jongin yang menjemput kami, tidak perlu cemas begitu." Surai sehitam arang tersebut bergoyang seirama gerakan kepalanya yang mengangguk-angguk. "Iya, iya, Jongin sekarang sedang membeli minuman didepan—oh, tidak, Taozi, aku tidak tersesat. Aku hanya berdiri menunggu dan menjaga koper kami. Aku, kan, bukan anak kecil lagi."

"Yah, Taozi, aku kan _—_ " Kemudian iris hazel si kulit _pale_ menangkap sosok yang ditunggunya sedang berjalan mendekat dengan dua _cup_ minuman, memberi isyarat dengan matanya kearah tempat parkir. "Oh, Jongin sudah datang. Nanti kulanjutkan ya Zi, _dui bu qi_."

Trek

Si surai hitam mematikan ponselnya sepihak, memasukkannya ke saku _hoodie_ -nya dan berjalan cepat dengan dua koper yang terseret pasrah di belakangnya mendekat ke arah pria dengan kulit tan tersebut, yang kemudian menukar _cup_ minumannya dengan koper ditangan si penunggu.

"Jadi, siapa yang menjemput kita?" Sehun bertanya setelah dia dengan curi-curi menyeruput salah satu dari _cup_ minuman ditangannya. Ugh, pahit! Dia tanpa sengaja meminum _americano_ dingin yang bukan miliknya.

"Sepupuku, Chanyeol." Jongin, pria tan dengan surai pirang gelap yang ditunggu, menyadari ekspresi Sehun yang berubah aneh. "Kau meminum kopi milikku, ya, Sehun?" Dia tersenyum lembut ketika Sehun menjawabnya dengan ringisan, lalu berkata seraya menarik dua koper ditangannya sementara mereka berdua berjalan ke parkiran. "Kau pernah bertemu dengannya dan ibunya, Bibi Park, dulu sekali… Dulu kau memanggilnya Chanlie, tapi karena ini di Korea, jadi panggil Chanyeol saja. Masih ingat, kan?"

Sehun mengangguk mengiyakan, berusaha berjalan mengimbangi kecepatan kaki Jongin dengan kedua tangan yang memegang masing-masing cup minuman. Kali ini dia menyeruput sedikit dari _cup_ minuman yang lain. Hmm… Ini baru _bubble tea_ coklat miliknya. "Samar-samar. Jadi kita akan tinggal dengannya?"

"Dan dengan teman-teman kami." Jongin menghentikan jalannya dan meringis ketika orang disampingnya nyaris tersandung kakinya sendiri. "Fokus, Sehun. Hati-hati dengan langkahmu. Kau bisa menjatuhkan _bubble tea_ coklatmu."

"Maaf." Bibirnya mengerucut menyesal. "Makanya jangan berjalan terlalu cepat, Jongin."

Si tan terkekeh, dia menarik tangan kanan yang lebih pendek untuk merangkul lengannya. "Nah, karena sudah begini, jadi jangan jatuhkan minuman-minuman itu."

Sehun tertawa, merangkul lebih erat. "Tentu saja, hyung _._ "

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Beyond The Pale  
** **byunpies** **storyline**

Main Pairs: **HanHun** ; **KaiHun** ; **LuBaek**

 **OOC, boyxboy content, a bit m-preg for later, crack pair(s), typo(s)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[PROLOG]**

Luhan dijuluki Breaker atas kesuksesannya dalam mematahkan hati orang-orang. Dia hanya tahu bercinta tanpa kenal cinta, tidak pernah ingin tahu siapa dia sesungguhnya di masa lalu, karena hidupnya yang terlunta-lunta sendirian dan tidak pernah mendapat kasih sayang—hingga takdir membawanya sukses luar biasa untuk kemudian bergabung dalam rumah Joonmyeon yang membuatnya bertemu dengan Sehun, anak baik-baik yang sama sekali tidak mengenal kekerasan dunia.

Sehun tidak pernah tahu siapa dia sesungguhnya karena dia dipungut oleh keluarga Jongin yang memanjakannya sejak bayi. Dia masih tidak tahu apa-apa ketika orangtua angkatnya meninggal, masih tidak tahu apa-apa ketika Jongin menjual rumah mereka dan mengajak Sehun pindah—namun takdirlah yang membawanya tinggal bersama Jongin dan teman-temannya di Seoul untuk kemudian bertemu dengan Luhan, sang Breaker yang mengajarinya banyak hal hingga me _rusak_ nya.

Takdir-takdir yang ternyata hanya menguji ketidaktahuan mereka akan bertahan hingga batas mana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _I want to make something different from my fics before. With different chara, different genre. Rasanya karena pikiranku yang sudah beranjak dewasa dengan umurku, tokoh-tokoh dalam pikiranku juga ikut tumbuh bersama—rasanya pikiranku sudah tidak pantas lagi membuat school life yang kekanakan, meski sesungguhnya umurku lebih pantas membuatnya dibanding membuat yang seperti ini._

 _Mau buat mainpair!HanHun juga sekali-kali. I miss this cute couple very much._

 ** _Please, let me know what you think about this fic._**

 ** _Just a review wouldn't waste your time, right?_**

 **To Be Continued, or Fin?  
Sukabumi—15.05.2018  
byunpies**

* * *

 **P.S. If the response's good, I'll post the first chap. If no** **—say goodbye to this fic~**


	2. The Meet

"TIDAK!"

Teriakan Luhan menggelegar, menggema dengan menyakitkan di seluruh penjuru ruangan—membuat hampir seluruh orang yang berada disana menciutkan tubuhnya.

Luhan yang marah adalah hal terakhir yang diinginkan mereka.

"Jadi ini yang kau bilang rapat penting? Demi kebaikan semuanya?" Luhan melempar tatapan membara pada Baekhyun yang langsung mengkerut, sebelum kembali menatap lawan bicaranya. "Jawabanku tetap: _BIG NO_ , Yifan!"

" _Calm down_ , Luhan." Yifan, berdiri berdampingan dengan Joonmyeon di barisan terdepan, menghela nafas. Berurusan dengan Luhan selalu yang paling menguras emosinya. " _It's not like we suppose you to do some terrible things_."

"Yeah, dan menerima orang asing dalam kamarku _is the most terrible thing that I'll never do_!" Luhan berdiri berlawanan Yifan, menghadap tujuh pasang mata yang menatapnya pasrah. Pria bermata rusa inilah yang seharusnya mereka hakimi dalam rapat ini, tapi tatapan dan bahasa tubuhnya yang mengerikan justru membuat yang lain menundukkan kepala—merasa balik dihakimi. "Suruh saja dia pakai kamar yang terbengkalai itu!"

Mereka tinggal bersepuluh dan mempunyai enam kamar di rumah itu. Hanya satu yang dikosongkan; tadinya dikhususkan untuk tamu, tetapi entah sejak kapan kamar kosong itu tidak pernah mereka rawat lagi dan beralih fungsi menjadi gudang.

Adik angkat Jongin akan menempati kamar kosong itu. Tapi karena pemberitahuan kedatangannya yang mendadak, kamar tersebut sama sekali belum layak untuk ditinggali.

"Makanya kubilang," Wajah Yifan merah. "Kau hanya perlu menampungnya semalam supaya kita semua bisa membersihkan gudang malam ini dan besok Sehun sudah bisa menempatinya. _Just a fucking one night before you'll get your damn freedom again, assh—_!" Nyaris saja Yifan mengumpat lebih banyak.

"Lalu kenapa dari seluruh kamar sialan disini, harus kamarku yang dipilih? Suruh Jongin menampung adiknya sendiri!"

"Luhan," Joonmyeon berusaha melunak, berpikir pondasi bangunan rumah ini akan runtuh bila Luhan terus-terusan menarik urat seperti itu. "Hanya kamarmu yang memungkinkan, paling luas dan hanya ditempati satu orang. Lagipula, dirumah ini hanya kamu yang sendirian—"

" _Well,_ kuharap kalian semua tidak lupa alasanku sendirian. Aku tidak suka siapapun masuk ke dalam teritoriku!"

Luhan terengah, wajahnya sudah sepenuhnya merah. Sebisa mungkin Joonmyeon menstabilkan emosinya sendiri agar tidak terpancing juga. "Kenapa tidak coba saja terima dulu? Sehun terlihat seperti anak baik dan pendiam, dia tidak akan macam-macam. Siapa tahu kalian akan akrab—"

"Akrab _my ass_!" Luhan berbalik, sempat melemparkan delikan mengerikan pada semua orang. Artinya dia memutuskan untuk menyudahi perdebatan mereka, suka tidak suka, semua harus berjalan sesuai dengan keinginan sang Breaker. "Aku tidak akan menerima siapapun masuk ke dalam teritoriku. _Got it_ , Joonmyeon? Aku. Tidak. Akan. Pernah. Sekamar. Dengan. Siapapun."

Lalu pintu kamar yang dibanting benar-benar menutup rapat mereka, meninggalkan tujuh orang disana yang menghela nafas berat; menyerah dengan serempak tanpa perlu dikomandoi.

Luhan, sang Breaker yang emosinya tidak stabil itu, benar-benar mimpi buruk semua orang.

* * *

 **Beyond The Pale**

 **byunpies's** **storyline**

Main Pairs: **HanHun** ; **KaiHun** ; **LuBaek**

 **WARN!  
OOC, boyxboy content, m-preg, crack pair(s), typo(s)**

* * *

 **[CHAPTER I]**

* * *

"Ini rumah siapa, Jongin?"

"Rumah kami."

Mulut Sehun menganga, terkejut dan takjub disaat yang bersamaan. "K-kupikir... kita akan tinggal dirumah Bibi Park."

Chanyeol tertawa geli. "Kalau kau ingin, aku bisa mengantarmu."

"Ti-tidak! Tidak perlu." Sehun malu-malu bersembunyi dibelakang punggung yang berkulit tan. "Aku ingin bersama Jongin saja."

"Dasar manja." Celetuk Chanyeol dan Sehun cemberut. Diingatannya memang sosok sepupu Jongin ini adalah pribadi yang riang tapi jahil dengan kesembronoannya—jauh sekali dengan Jongin yang kalem dan selalu memperlakukannya dengan hati-hati. Sehun jadi ragu kalau harus tinggal dengan orang-orang semacam ini.

"Sehun, kenapa?" Tangannya disentuh lembut, membuatnya tersentak dan mendapati Jongin tengah menatapnya bingung, sementara Chanyeol sudah berjalan masuk lebih dulu dengan membawa koper miliknya dan Jongin. "Jangan melamun. Ayo."

Dengan berat hati, Sehun melangkah ke rumah barunya dengan dituntun Jongin. Rumah itu sedikit lebih besar dari rumah lamanya, bertingkat dua dengan gerbang menjulang yang kelihatannya aman sekali. Desain dan bangunannya juga terlihat agak tua, seperti model Eropa lama, namun warna bangunannya terlihat cemerlang dan bersih seperti baru dicat ulang. Di kanan kiri jalan setapak menuju pintu depan penuh dengan taman mini berwarna-warni—

 _Ah, anyelir putih._

Sehun tertegun. Dia terlalu sibuk memandangi sepetak kecil anyelir putih di sudut taman yang nyaris tak terlihat karena ditutupi bunga-bunga berwarna lain, hingga tak sadar menghentikan langkahnya.

Jongin tampaknya langsung menyadari keterpakuan Sehun karena dia berbalik lagi untuk bertanya. "Kenapa lagi?"

Cepat-cepat menggeleng, Sehun berlari kecil menyusul Jongin dan merangkul tangannya. "Tidak."

"Ayo, cepat. Yang lain sudah menunggu kita."

Sehun mengangguk, ikut mempercepat langkahnya. Sesungguhnya dia menginginkan anyelir putih itu, tapi ia tidak tahu bagaimana mengatakannya.

* * *

Luhan benar-benar dalam _mood_ terburuk.

 _Muffin_ coklat buatan Yixing, favoritnya, yang hangat-hangat diantarkan Kyungsoo ke kamarnya, pun tidak membuat semuanya membaik. Ia menolak mentah-mentah dan membuat Kyungsoo berlari terbirit-birit.

Tidak ada yang dapat membujuknya. Luhan mengamuk seperti beruang terluka. Semua orang hingga barang terlihat seperti sasak tinju baginya, dia tidak tahan untuk tidak menyeruduk semua yang dia lewati barang sesentipun—untunglah, dia tidak sejahat itu untuk benar-benar melayangkan sembarang tinju. Baru saja beberapa saat yang lalu Baekhyun menerobos masuk dan menyuruhnya keluar; hanya untuk mendapat lemparan bantal telak di mukanya.

Sialan, si siapalah-adik Jongin itu. Luhan tidak pernah suka berurusan dengan orang asing. Dia tidak pernah menyetujui permintaan Jongin untuk membawa adik angkatnya tinggal disini ketika sebulan lalu mereka mendapat kabar bahwa orangtua Jongin meninggal dalam kecelakaan, meski dia akhirnya kalah telak dalam voting. 9:1. Yeah, hanya dia yang tidak punya hati.

Hanya membiarkan satu orang asing tinggal di rumah yang sama saja tidak mau, apalagi membiarkan orang asing itu masuk ke kamarnya?

Luhan mengumpat. Mengeluarkan semua sumpah serapah yang dia tahu. Dilemparnya semua barang berat yang dapat ia temukan ke pintu—novel tebal, jam weker, hingga bola sepak, menimbulkan bunyi debuman yang menyakitkan. Sengaja membuat semua orang merasa tidak nyaman dengan tingkahnya, supaya mereka tahu Luhan sedang marah luar biasa. Kamar ini, demi Tuhan, tidak ada siapapun yang akan tinggal disini bersamanya. Tidak sampai kapanpun!

Baru saja dia merebahkan diri diatas _king bed_ yang seprainya sudah acak-acakan itu, terdengar ribut-ribut dibawah. Mereka sedang menyiapkan kejutan bagi penghuni baru.

Baekhyun sudah berbaik hati mengajak rusa yang kelakuannya seperti beruang terluka ini, tapi Luhan tidak ingin repot-repot hanya untuk menyambut orang asing.

Terdengar deruman mobil Chanyeol mendekat, ribut-ribut dibawah juga terdengar semakin keras. Lalu derumannya terdengar dekat sekali dan berhenti.

Mereka sudah sampai.

Luhan, tidak peduli dengan sekitarnya yang berantakan ataupun ribut-ribut yang mengganggu pendengarannya itu, menarik selimutnya ke atas kepala. Tidak peduli dengan si adik angkat atau dimana anak itu akan tidur malam ini.

* * *

Jantungnya berdebar keras seperti akan melompat keluar. Sehun berusaha meredam ketakutannya akan orang-orang yang akan ditemuinya disini, ketika Jongin menghelanya masuk ke dalam rumah yang seperti istana kecil-kecilan itu.

"SELAMAT DATANG!"

Sehun melompat terkejut. Nyaris berlari untuk kabur, kalau saja Jongin tidak menahan tangannya. _Blitz_ yang berlebihan merasuk dengan tiba-tiba ke dalam penglihatannya, membuatnya buta sesaat.

Seluruh ruangan itu terdengar begitu heboh dengan suara jeritan orang-orang. Bahkan teriakan Jongin terkalahkan oleh mereka. "Cukup! Cukup, Jongdae!"

Yang dipanggil Jongdae menurunkan kameranya—dimana _blitz_ menyilaukan itu berasal, lalu dia tertawa keras.

Penglihatan Sehun berangsur-angsur kembali. Dilihatnya _confetti_ warna-warni bertebaran dimana-mana, di lantai, di perabotan, bahkan di kepala Jongin. Mungkin di kepalanya sendiri juga ada. Hampir setengah lusin orang yang menyambut mereka berdiri berjejer, menampakkan senyum antusias yang menyilaukan, sementara kepala mereka juga terhiasi dengan _confetti_ warna-warni.

"Selamat datang," yang tubuhnya paling menjulang diantara mereka, dengan rambut pirang cerah yang semakin membuatnya mencolok diantara kepala-kepala hitam dan cokelat gelap, maju ke depan. "Perjalanan kalian pasti melelahkan sekali, ya?"

Jongin menjawab dengan suara ketus, tapi wajahnya terlihat sumringah luar biasa. "Yah, tidak semelelahkan akibat kejutan dari kalian ini."

Si pirang jangkung tertawa. Sehun tadinya berpikir laki-laki yang tampak blasteran itu sangat tampan, tapi ketika melihatnya tertawa, ia jadi menarik kembali pikiran tersebut.

"Pokoknya istirahatkan diri kalian dulu." Seorang lagi dari barisan tersebut maju untuk merangkulnya. Wajah teduhnya begitu ramah, dia tersenyum seperti malaikat. "Sehun, kan? Panggil saja aku Joonmyeon. Mari masuk, kita mengobrol dengan yang lainnya di dalam."

Sehun masuk ke dalam dengan setengah diseret. Dia melihat ke belakang, Jongin sedang berbincang dengan yang lain. Chanyeol dan koper mereka tidak terlihat dimanapun.

"Ayo, semuanya, bereskan kekacauan ini!" Sehun menoleh pada sumber teriakan itu dan melihat si jangkung tadi sedang menuding pada semua orang, yang sepertinya tidak berniat mendengarkannya sama sekali. Beberapa dari mereka malah menghamburkan _confetti_ lebih banyak, memainkannya, berlarian diantaranya, dan tertawa-tawa seperti anak kecil. "Baekhyun! Jongdae! Argh, Minseok, bantu aku! Kenapa kau jadi ikutan bandel, Jongin?!" Teriakannya semakin menggelegar tatkala jangkung lain yang baru datang mendadak bergabung dalam kekacauan tersebut. "Aarrgghhh, Chanyeol, kau jangan menambah pekerjaankuuuuu—!"

"Jangan dipikirkan, mereka selalu seperti itu." Joonmyeon tertawa, menyadari raut wajah anak di sebelahnya yang berubah tidak enak. "Kau lapar, Sehun? Yixing dan Kyungsoo masih berkutat di dapur. Kau bisa meminta mereka membuatkan sesuatu, kalau ingin."

"T-tidak usah repot." Sehun menjawab terbata. Ia selalu gugup dengan orang asing. Dikelilingi banyak orang asing begini, sementara Jongin berada jauh dari jangkauannya, tiba-tiba Sehun merasa luar biasa tak berdaya.

Tampaknya Joonmyeon menyadari akan kegalauan Sehun, karena dia dengan kecepatan mengagumkan segera mengumpulkan semua orang yang sedang dipaksa beres-beres oleh si jangkung pirang.

"Sementara kalian membereskan kekacauan ini, aku menghendaki satu persatu dari kalian memperkenalkan diri kepada penghuni baru rumah kita."

"Bukannya acara perkenalan akan dimulai saat makan malam?" Yifan terlihat tidak senang dengan perubahan jadwal. Atau dia hanya tidak senang dengan Joonmyeon yang mengambil alih kepemimpinannya. Meski begitu, dia tetap menghampiri mereka sembari tangannya masih menenteng sapu, dengan yang lain mengekori dibelakangnya.

Joonmyeon tersenyum, tampak tidak terpengaruh dengan keluhan Yifan. "Kita tidak bisa membiarkan penghuni baru kebingungan, kan? Setidaknya beri tahu nama saja, supaya ia merasa tidak asing lagi dan tahu akan memanggil kalian dengan apa." Mendengar itu, Jongin langsung menghampiri Sehun yang bahu kanannya masih dirangkul Joonmyeon.

"Kau bingung, ya?" Dia bertanya, tampak merasa bersalah sekaligus cemas. "Maaf, aku malah membiarkanmu sendirian."

Sehun hanya tersenyum. Dia memang agak khawatir dengan orang-orang asing ini dan Jongin tidak perlu jawaban, karena dia sudah berdiri tegak mengapit Sehun dari kiri, hingga adik angkatnya itu terjepit ditengah-tengah olehnya dan Joonmyeon.

"Perhatian, ya, teman-teman!" Dengan bangga, Jongin mengumumkan dengan suara lantang, meski sebenarnya seluruh atensi orang-orang telah tertuju padanya sejak awal. "Perkenalkan, adikku yang paling lucu sedunia! Kim Sehun!"

Setelah mencubit sedikit pinggang Jongin atas imbuhannya yang tidak perlu, Sehun buru-buru membungkuk. "Mohon bantuannya."

Lalu satu persatu dari mereka mulai memperkenalkan diri. Semuanya terlihat ramah, ketakutannya tidak akan beralasan. Sehun diam-diam menarik nafas lega.

Melompat, yang tampak paling ceria menjerit dengan semangat. "Hai, Sehunnie, ingat ya! Namaku Byun Baekhyun!"

Disampingnya Chanyeol memekik. "Baek, jangan berteriak di telingaku!"

"Aku Minseok," Yang tubuhnya paling mungil (Sehun sempat mengira dia yang paling muda), maju dan menyalami Sehun dengan senyum yang membuat pipi tembamnya mengembang lucu. "Kim Minseok. Aku mungkin terlihat seperti anak-anak, tapi aku paling tua disini. Jangan lupa, ya, Sehunnie."

"Kim Jongdae." Disusul seorang lagi yang terlihat jenaka. Tangannya terus merangkul pinggang yang bernama Minseok, sementara mulutnya terus mengoceh tiada henti. "Dengan melihat saja, sudah tahu kita ini apa, kan? Ngomong-ngomong, Sehun, kalau mau tahu… kami sedang mengumpulkan niat untuk menikah, hehe."

Lalu mendapat cubitan juga di perutnya.

"Aku Wu Yifan." Si jangkung blasteran yang sempat dipikir Sehun tampan itu akhirnya memperkenalkan diri juga. "Panggilanku disini Kris, tapi lidah China-mu pasti tidak akan sulit menyebut nama asliku, kan?"

Sehun tersenyum canggung, hanya mengangguk-angguk sedari tadi. Pusing mendapat interaksi dari banyak orang sekaligus.

"Oh, sedang sesi perkenalan?"

Sepasang mata bulat jernih langsung menatapnya ketika Sehun mengalihkan pandangan untuk melihat asal suara merdu tersebut. Dilihatnya satu sosok mungil dengan tubuh berisi meletakkan beberapa piring berisi camilan dalam nampan yang dibawanya ke atas _coffee table_ di dekat mereka, lalu menghampirinya dengan wajah ramah. Dia mengusap tangannya pada celemek hijaunya terlebih dahulu sebelum mengulurkan tangan. "Aku Kyungsoo." Dia tersenyum simpul. "Sehun, ya kan? Ah, tidak perlu perkenalan begini pun, kurasa kau sudah tahu siapa aku."

 _Intro_ yang satu ini membuatnya bingung. Sehun spontan bertanya. "Maafkan aku, siapa?"

Kyungsoo menatapnya—atau mungkin tepatnya kepada Jongin yang berdiri disamping Sehun dengan tidak percaya. "Kau tidak tahu? Jadi Jongin tidak pernah mengatakannya padamu?"

Jongin meringis. "Soo, jangan berlebihan."

"Apa? Kenapa?" Sehun benar-benar bingung dengan situasi dihadapannya, terlebih melihat semua orang yang tadinya masih mengerumuninya, sekarang sudah kembali sibuk bersih-bersih. Mereka terlihat tidak (atau malah pura-pura tidak) menyadari atmosfer yang tidak mengenakkan ini. "Apa yang kulewatkan, Jongin?"

Kyungsoo melirik Jongin. "Kau tidak akan memberitahunya?"

Sehun menatap Jongin. "Kau tidak akan merahasiakan apapun dariku, bukan?"

Pria tan yang dirongrong pertanyaan itu hanya mengangkat bahu, terlihat acuh. Tangan kirinya tergerak untuk merangkul Sehun sementara kakinya berjalan kearah Baekhyun, lebih terlihat seperti menyeret si _pale_ bersurai hitam tersebut menjauh dari Kyungsoo, sementara ia sendiri mencoba mengalihkan topik. "Sebenarnya belum semuanya disini, Sehun. Kita, ditambah dirimu, jadi sebelas orang. Satu masih di dapur, kukira. Yang satu lagi—Baek, mana Luhan?"

"Yah, kalau terakhir kulihat," Baekhyun menyahut dengan enggan, tidak melihat pada Jongin sama sekali sementara tangannya masih sibuk memunguti sisa _confetti_ di sofa. "Dia langsung tidur setelah kuseret kemari."

Jongin langsung mengerti. Langsung tidur, artinya Luhan telah membuat ulah lagi.

"Demi Tuhan, Jongin!" Teriakan yang tidak pantas dikeluarkan oleh suara merdu Kyungsoo itu membuat Sehun tersentak hebat hingga mematung—tidak hanya Sehun, tapi juga semua orang disana yang mendengarnya. "Jangan pernah sekali-kali berani mengabaikanku, kau tahu akibatnya!"

Hening. Tidak ada yang berani bersuara sedikitpun ketika Jongin berbalik dan menatap tajam si mata bulat. "Dan jangan pernah sekali-kali berani mengajakku bertengkar didepan adikku, kau akan tahu akibatnya."

Sehun bingung sekaligus takut. Kyungsoo mendadak berubah dari ramah menjadi terlihat luar biasa marah padanya—pada Jongin terutama, sepertinya. "Jongin, kenapa ini?" bisiknya dengan ketakutan, sementara Jongin malah mendorongnya semakin menjauh dari Kyungsoo.

"Sshh, lebih baik kau pergi ke dapur, ada Yixing disana." Sehun didorong menuju lorong pendek dengan pintu yang setengah terbuka di ujungnya, menguarkan wangi manis dari kue yang enak. "Kue-kue buatannya adalah yang terbaik! Kau pasti lapar, kan? Minta dia buatkan beberapa untukmu."

Diberi kesempatan untuk kabur dari situasi menyeramkan tersebut, Sehun tanpa memprotes langsung menggunakannya, terlebih setelah mendengar teriakan Kyungsoo dan bentakan Jongin yang suaranya semakin keras saja.

"Halo." Satu sosok asing menyambutnya ketika Sehun berhenti di pintu, hanya melirik dan tersenyum dengan _dimple_ dalam di pipi kirinya sembari tangannya tetap berkutat dengan oven. "Sehun, kan? Ada apa? Mau kubuatkan sesuatu?"

Sehun menggeleng. Dia tidak perlu apa-apa lagi, kalau melihat pajangan kue-kue kering dalam toples yang menumpuk di sudut dapur dan sepiring _muffin_ coklat hangat diatas meja makan yang sepertinya baru dikeluarkan dari oven.

Ribut-ribut diluar sana semakin terdengar heboh hingga Sehun tanpa sadar melangkah masuk setelah menutup pintu untuk meredam keributan tersebut, setidaknya, agar ia bisa tenang sedikit dalam ruangan ini. Ia duduk begitu saja di salah satu kursi yang menghadap meja makan, pura-pura lebih tertarik pada piring _muffin_ daripada pertengkaran saudaranya dengan Kyungsoo diluar sana. Padahal telinganya masih menangkap sepatah dua patah kata yang terdengar mendominasi diteriakkan— _Sehun; adik angkat; Sehun_.

Dirinyalah alasan pertengkaran mereka. Sehun berpikir dengan sedih, meski dia sendiri tidak tahu mengapa. Apakah kedatangannya tidak diterima disini?

"Semua itu untukmu." Sepertinya sang koki menyadari si _pale_ yang hanya memandangi _muffin_ buatannya tanpa disentuh sama sekali. "Ambil saja, Sehunnie." Mendengar namanya disebut dengan akrab begitu, ragu-ragu, Sehun mengambilnya satu.

Enak.

Luar biasa.

Kalau yang ia rasakan saat itu bisa dikategorikan cinta, Sehun mungkin akan menikahi _muffin-muffin_ ini.

Tanpa malu lagi Sehun menarik piring itu lebih dekat dengannya.

"Oh, ngomong-ngomong! Namaku Yixing." Pria manis ber _dimple_ itu duduk di sebelah Sehun. Senyumnya mengembang, mengamati si pendatang baru yang dengan semangat menghabiskan _muffin_ coklat buatannya. Sebenarnya semua _muffin_ itu ia buat untuk mengembalikan _mood_ Luhan, yang biasanya akan langsung menghabiskan kue favoritnya itu saat masih panas, tapi yang dibuatkan masih terlampau emosi dan malah menolak dengan kata-kata menyakitkan. Setidaknya _muffin_ yang baru dipanaskan lagi itu tidak sia-sia sekarang—mereka telah berada di perut lapar yang tepat. "Seperti yang kau lihat, aku adalah salah satu yang bertanggung jawab di dapur. Kalau kau ingin aku membuatkanmu sesuatu, tidak usah sungkan mengatakannya, Sehunnie."

Sehun mengangguk mengiyakan. Mulutnya penuh dengan _muffin_ yang seakan lumer dalam tiap kunyahannya itu. Sebutan yang digunakan Yixing untuk memanggilnya terdengar begitu manis—Sehun masih belum terbiasa dengan nama koreanya, tapi cara Yixing memanggilnya benar-benar membuatnya merasa akrab. Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, seluruh penghuni rumah ini seperti sudah dengan akrab mengetahui namanya.

"Ehm, Yixing…"

Membuka percakapan dengan malu, Sehun berusaha membuat teman baru pertamanya.

"Hm?"

"Cincinmu bagus." Sehun sempat melihat sekelebat berwarna emas di sela-sela jari Yixing yang terpaut diatas meja; ya, dia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apalagi. Ekspresi terkejut Yixing seakan tidak menduga akan mendapat pujian seperti itu, tapi sedetik kemudian ia tertawa.

"Terima kasih. Kau jeli sekali, sayang. Ini komitmenku dengan Joonmyeon,"

Sehun terkejut.

"Kalian menikah?"

Yixing mengulum senyum, memainkan cincin di jarinya. " _Exactly_."

Oh, pasangan yang sama-sama tenang dan dewasa. Sehun masih terkejut; dia tidak menyangka ada pria semuda Joonmyeon dan Yixing yang sanggup berkomitmen dalam pernikahan, padahal di umur seperti itu orang kebanyakan hanya ingin bersenang-senang. Namun melihat senyum Yixing yang terkembang bahagia, ia jadi ikut tersenyum. _Mungkin berada di dekat mereka rasanya akan seperti memiliki orangtua kedua._

Teriakan diluar mulai satu persatu menghilang. Sehun bertanya-tanya, mengapa saudaranya yang selalu terlihat baik hati bisa lepas kendali seperti itu. _Apa hubungan mereka? Mengapa mereka bertengkar hingga begitu?_

Tapi Sehun tidak bertanya. Yixing masih orang asing baginya—semua hal dirumah ini masih terasa asing baginya. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya mendekatkan diri dengan orang asing.

* * *

Baekhyun bersedekap. Dengan santai menonton drama _live_ di hadapannya itu.

Semua orang sedang berusaha memisahkan mereka berdua demi menetralkan suasana. Jongdae menahan Kyungsoo sementara Chanyeol menghadang Jongin. Minseok dan Joonmyeon berdiri di tengah-tengah dua kubu tersebut sembari merapalkan petuah-petuah untuk menenangkan mereka.

Keduanya hampir saling menyakiti. Tangan Kyungsoo telah melayang telak pada pipi Jongin sementara yang tubuhnya lebih besar tersebut nyaris melayangkan tinju balasan, kalau saja yang lain tidak buru-buru melerai.

"Pedulikan saja adik angkatmu itu!" Kyungsoo menjerit dalam pelukan Jongdae yang kewalahan, tidak peduli betapa Minseok mencoba membuatnya berhenti. "Kenapa tidak sekalian selingkuh saja dengannya?!"

Nafas Jongin memburu. Kentara sekali ia sedang tersulut emosi yang luar biasa. "Terus saja seperti itu, Soo, sampai membuatku muak! Aku sudah _sangat sabar sekali_ dengan kecemburuan tak beralasanmu ini!"

Baekhyun memperhatikan Yifan, yang tadinya terlihat tidak ingin ikut campur, namun sekarang terlihat luar biasa marah. Ditariknya dua orang itu lepas dari kungkungan Jongdae dan Chanyeol dan menghadapkan mereka kembali.

"Ayo, sana!" Urat-urat di leher si pirang menyembul sementara pemiliknya berteriak kesetanan. Yifan benar-benar marah besar. "Kenapa kalian malah diam? Cepat berkelahi lagi seperti tadi! Saling membunuh sajalah, kalian berdua!"

Joonmyeon berteriak, "Kris!" Dia jelas tidak setuju dengan perilaku sembrono itu.

Tapi aksi Yifan yang ekstrim justru sukses membuat dua tokoh utama itu terdiam, meski mereka masih saling melemparkan tatapan kemarahan yang sama.

"Ayo, kita bicarakan ini pelan-pelan." Minseok jelas kewalahan dengan kehebohan itu karena jalannya terlihat sedikit oleng, tapi dia dengan cepat menstabilkan ekspresi tegasnya saat ia menghela lembut Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang masih terengah-engah untuk duduk di lantai. "Kris, kemari. Jangan pakai emosi." Pria mungil tetua mereka itu jelas merasa bertanggung jawab pada 'adik-adik'nya.

Baekhyun mendesah berat. Ia sudah lebih dari ratusan kali melihat pertengkaran dengan tokoh yang sama. Jika kedua sejoli itu bertemu, memang selalu saja ada sesuatu yang menarik untuk dipertengkarkan. Tapi sepertinya inilah pertengkaran terhebat mereka hingga membuat Jongin lepas kendali dan Kyungsoo melayangkan tamparan.

Karena Kim Sehun, topik yang selalu membuat keduanya panas, sudah hadir di depan mata.

Nah, apapun itu, Baekhyun tidak peduli. Dia tidak ingin melibatkan diri dalam kehebohan pertengkaran sepasang kekasih yang gila.

Pintu kamar berwarna hijau gelap di dekat tangga tiba-tiba terbuka. Satu sosok bersurai merah menyala keluar dari sana, tampak tidak tertarik dengan ribut-ribut di bawah. Baekhyun yang raut wajahnya bosan semerta-merta sumringah.

"Luhan!"

Luhan, menuruni anak tangga, hanya melirik kearahnya.

"Apa yang kau cari?" Baekhyun menyadari kepala Luhan yang sedikit bergerak-gerak, melirik kesana kemari dengan tidak kentara. Pria itu menjawab dengan enggan.

" _Muffin_ ku."

Bibir mungil Baekhyun membentuk huruf O, "Tadi Kyungsoo membawanya ke dapur lagi."

Luhan menggumam, tanpa melihat pada lawan bicaranya sedikitpun ia langsung berjalan menuju dapur.

Baekhyun hampir mengikuti Luhan kalau saja Chanyeol tidak mencekal tangannya.

"Baek," Dia memanggil lirih, tapi suara beratnya membuat gumaman itu terdengar jelas. "Jangan dikejar lagi."

Baekhyun tertawa riang. Ditepisnya cekalan Chanyeol. "Apa maksudmu? Aku hanya ingin makan _muffin_ juga."

Pria jangkung itu hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Baekhyun sudah membuka mulut untuk bicara lagi ketika terdengar teriakan Minseok.

"Kim Jongin!"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menoleh untuk mendapati Jongin yang masuk ke kamar dengan membanting pintu, meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang tersedu sedan juga tiga tetua bersama Jongdae yang menghela nafas berat karenanya. Tampaknya pembicaraan itu tidak memberikan hasil yang baik. Pandangan lelah Minseok jatuh pada mereka berdua.

"Baekhyun, Chanyeol. Kemari."

Ah, lagi-lagi diskusi. Baekhyun benci harus mengurusi pertengkaran tidak penting seperti itu. Kenapa pula pertengkaran Jongin dan Kyungsoo selalu dimasukkan ke dalam _list_ masalah 'keluarga' yang harus selalu diselesaikan bersama?

Tapi, alih-alih mengumpat pada dua orang sialan pembuat keonaran itu, Baekhyun menyahut ceria dan melompat-lompat riang ke arah sumber suara. "Baiik~~!"

* * *

Luhan sakit kepala.

Dia dibangunkan dari tidur nyenyaknya oleh teriakan demi teriakan yang bersahutan dari luar. Sialan Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang selalu bertengkar tanpa tahu tempat dan waktu—dan tampaknya pertengkaran mereka kali ini lebih parah dari yang sebelum-sebelumnya karena Yifan tadi ikut berteriak. Pria _Chinese_ itu biasanya tidak suka ikut campur dengan hal tidak penting begitu.

Luhan ingin meneriaki mereka agar berhenti, tapi kepalanya yang pening membuatnya tidak ingin marah-marah.

Yang pertama ia pikirkan ketika keluar dari kamarnya adalah _muffin_ cokelat Yixing yang ia tolak tadi. Baekhyun memberitahunya dimana _muffin_ itu berada dan pergilah Luhan ke dapur. "Yixing, mana muffin—"

Tapi Yixing tidak sendiri. Dia sedang duduk berduaan dengan seseorang ber _hoodie_ biru yang begitu kontras dengan kulit putihnya, mereka sama-sama menoleh padanya.

"—ku…"

Luhan mengira-ngira apakah dia sudah terlalu gila oleh situasi heboh rumah ini karena ia merasa seakan bica membaca pikiran anak dengan _hoodie_ biru itu hanya dengan menatapnya saja.

 _Siapa lagi ini? Aku ingin menyapanya tapi dia terlihat menakutkan. Apa yang harus kukatakan—Eh?_

Ketika anak itu tiba-tiba menatapnya terkejut dengan mata yang melebar, Luhan langsung tahu kenapa.

Si _hoodie_ biru itu juga mengetahui apa yang Luhan pikirkan.

Luhan terpaku. Bingung. Sakit kepalanya mendadak hilang.

* * *

 **To Be Continued—**

* * *

 ** _Responnya gak terlalu bagus ya:( Padahal viewsnya banyak banget. Nggak bakal bikin jarimu hilang kan beb, kalau ngetik review barang sedikit aja?_**

 ** _Well, i'll try not to care anw. I rly love the storyline and the charas so i'll update this fic 'till the end no matter what huhu._**

 _ **Btw, don't the angry Luhan and Yifan sounds sooooo smexy?3333**_

 **Sukabumi—24.05.2018  
byunpies**


End file.
